1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recorder that receives a program broadcasted by a program broadcasting device for broadcasting programs in accordance with a predetermined time schedule and program information provided by a program information providing device for providing information regarding the program broadcasted by the program broadcasting device, and records the program based on the program information.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in setting timer-recording of television (hereinafter abbreviated as TV) programs or the like, it has been required for a user to check a broadcast time and channel on TV schedule in a newspaper or the like, set the broadcast time by way of a built-in timer in a recorder such as video recorder, DVD/HD recorder, and set the broadcasting channel.
However, such method requires a user to operate an operation terminal such as a remote controller for setting, which makes the setting operation troublesome.
Thus, with recent diffusion of digital broadcasting, there have been realized timer-recording methods enabling a user to set on a TV screen through an EPG (Electronic Program Guide), and further, to set from a remote place with the use of a recorder and a terminal such as PDA that can be connected to internet even when the user is away from the recorder (see, for instance, Reference: JP2002-135704A, [0002] and [0003]).
Since such timer-recording methods enable a user to set timer-recording with an easy operation on the screen, the methods have been widely diffused with their high convenience.
However, in the conventional timer-recoding methods including the one disclosed in the Reference, a trigger for starting recording is set time of the built-in timer, so that timer-recording cannot be accurately started if the set time of the built-in timer differs from time in a broadcasting station. In a live broadcasting of baseball game or the like, the broadcast time is likely extended depending on progress of the game, which delays starting times of following programs, and thus if a program after the live broadcasting is set for timer-recording, the desired program cannot be properly recorded.